When Ino met Itachi
by Mornings Light
Summary: Chatper 2: When she arrives for her tutoring session with Itachi, Ino finds out that he doesn't know what to wear to the party. This won't do. AU ItaIno [Random ItaIno oneshots]
1. Fair Moon

"Have you seen the moon tonight? It's _so_ beautiful, isn't it?" Ino gushed, a rather dreamy expression painted over her face.

The silvery disc, half veiled with clouds, certainly looked rather big and lovely tonight. However, her partner couldn't quite manage to see its beauty. He glanced upwards, a little concerned for the florist, considering the fact that the moon was quite a regular occurrence in the sky, so why was she pointing it out? It looked exactly the same to him.

Itachi furrowed a brow, feeling the pressure of Ino's eyes on him.

Ah. She wanted to hear his thoughts on the moon.

"... Yes... it's rather... circular."

People had spent countless nights writing romantic verses about the moon, the way it shone in the night, bathing everything with its tender white-blue hue, and all he could think of was its shape!?

"I think you should apologise to it. I don't think any person alive has ever insulted it like that, Itachi-San," Ino gasped, looking scandalised. "After all it does for you... making you look so ravishing in the moonlight and you..."

Her cheeks puffed out and she folded her arms against her chest. How could he offend the moon!?

If there was a Tsunami in Japan tomorrow, Itachi was responsible.

"... I suppose I should," he agreed with a mild smile, amusement flickering in his eyes as it often did around Ino.

She should have been a lawyer- nobody could buy a better defence case than the one Ino would prepare.

Itachi closed his eyes and dipped his head forwards, a hand on his chest. His wordless apologies were always the most eloquent.

Just as eloquent as the hand that eventually stroked her hair, finally coming to rest on her cheek.

"Although, the moon isn't the only beautiful one tonight."


	2. Shopping

**Shopping**

It wasn't quite the way Itachi had imagined this tutoring session to go. Whilst he had been firm about getting back on track with the modules he was supposed to teach; his student would not be swayed from the topic about a party he had been invited to.

_Shisui's boat party._

And he couldn't exactly forgo the event. Shisui was his best friend and he wanted Itachi there.

"This sounds so exciting! Oh please please _please_ tell me what you're going to wear!" Gushed his student, a thoroughly distracted Yamanaka Ino as she stared with starry eyes at the invitation.

However, the dreamy expression was wiped off her face at Itachi's blank look. It was apparently quite scandalous to have a party tomorrow and not know what exactly he was going to wear.

And that was why, she had suddenly cancelled the tutoring session and decided that helping _him_ was more important.

"Honestly, Ino-San, this is not-"

But too late. She had already thrown open the doors of his closet and he supposed it couldn't hurt for her to select something. Ino was certainly known to be fashionable and it'd save him time deciding it by himself.

"Oh no!"

"Ino-San, what's wrong?" he inquired, worried that she might have hurt herself. She might have grazed her finger on the wood or-

"Your wardrobe is terrible! Itachi-San,it's like a big wall of darkness!" She said, a little too dramatically in his opinion.

"It's not that dark." Really, it wasn't. There were some light grey shirts there too.

"It is. I was almost expecting bats to fly out of it. Honestly, you can't wear any of this in the summer," she shook her head and shut the door of his closet.

"…" He furrowed a brow, confused at her reaction to his clothes. How long had she been tutored by him? She hadn't ever commented on his clothes, regardless of the season. So why should she worry about his apparel to a party now?

"I suggest we get back to the session at hand," he began, pointing to the spread of books.

However, they didn't get to talk about electrons, for Ino had decided to take him on a shopping trip.

"You won't be alone," she nodded in a valiant fashion, marching him out of the house and into the car. "I'll make sure you look amazing!"

He saw her turn to him with a brilliant smile before starting the car and accelerating into town. He hadn't even said yes.

It was an _experience_… shopping with Ino. She seemed to have grown several pairs of arms, as she snatched items from different racks and traced the seams of shirts along his shoulders, or tried on different ties. It was exhausting, trekking from one shop to the next, being ordered into changing rooms and trying on several different outfits in various combinations. When she finally found what she thought looked good on him, he almost collapsed with relief.

And then the dark-haired boy was alarmed when he looked at the tag, because the price was exorbitantly high. He was certain he could buy several shirts with the price of that one shirt.

"We're living in expensive times, but they are worth the price," Ino shrugged as she noticed the look on his face.

However, Itachi did end up paying for the items since she was rifling in her wallet and he hadn't been brought up to make someone else pay for his things.

When he returned from paying, Ino was holding two paper cups of tea for him and extended an arm to offer him one.

"For you," she smiled. "You'll look great tomorrow. Knock 'em dead, Itachi-San."

He was glad that the steam from the cup hid the faint blush on his cheeks. Even though she had all but forced him into shopping, she genuinely cared about his well-being.

"Thank you, Ino-San."

But he would make sure that she didn't cut any more tutoring sessions to dress him up. She'd had far too much fun.


End file.
